Terreurs octurnes
by Tialepingouin
Summary: y'a des nuits ou le passé et le présent nous rattrapent, heureusement il n'y a pas qu'eux. Comme quoi, même un cœur de pierre peut se révéler tout doux.


Ce matin je me suis lever avec l'envie irrépressible d'écrire, Comme il est trop tôt pour poster la suite de ma fiction je vous donne un petit os tout choupinou

Gryf, Merci d'avoir commenter Naturel? et Petites habitudes ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris ce temps alors même qu'ils commencent à dater! N'hésite pas à t'inscrire pour que lorsqu'on te répond on soit sûre que tu voient bien nos réponses! ça serait plus conviviale !

Place à la lecture

* * *

Des bruits étouffés le réveillèrent, ils étaient répétitifs et différents. Il soupira mais après quelques minutes se décida à aller voir. Peu avant il avait senti que quelqu'un se levait en sursaut dans la chambre voisine, celle de la manageuse. La lumière était allumée dans la salle de bain, les bruits venaient de là eux aussi. Il pouvait entendre la toux qu'elle tentait d'étouffer pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Mais lui avait le sommeil léger. Il toqua, une bruit de vomissement lui répondit. Il entra et referma aussitôt. Elle ne portait pas de t-shirt et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un était entré. Il aurait pût repartir aussitôt mais l'enchaînement de toux et de vomissement lui indiquaient que ça n'allait vraiment pas. Des pleurs aussi, beaucoup de pleurs. Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte et pût admirer un corps osseux penché au dessus de la cuvette entrain de rendre son repas. Il retira son t-shirt et le posa sur le dos nu avant de s'asseoir. Son dos sur le carrelage froid le fit frissonner et lui donna la chair de poule. La fille prit le t-shirt et le plaqua contre son torse, dans le but de cacher le minimum. Elle se sentait incapable d'enfiler le morceau de tissus, de faire autre chose que recracher son suc gastrique. Une main apaisante glissa le long de son dos découvert, montant et descendant à un rythme régulier et lent.

-ça va aller ?

Un simple hochement de tête, des larmes coulants à flots sur des joues pâles rougies, la jeune fille inspirait une pitié sans bornes. Quelques minutes passèrent, plus rien ne remontait de l'estomac qui ne demandait qu'à se vider. Pourtant de forts hauts le cœur continuaient de secouer le pauvre corps à bout. Il ramena ce dernier contre lui et lui frotta encore et toujours le dos pour l'apaiser. Elle sanglota doucement, secouer de violents spasmes. Les minutes passèrent, lentement, trop lentement. Elle se calma peu à peu et tenta de se lever dans le but de garder un semblant de dignité devant cette personne qu'elle voyait chaque jour et qui lui rappellerait cette nuit juste avec sa présence. Son essai avorta prématurément et elle retomba la tête dans la cuvette, recrachant de la bile qui avait jusque là réussi à rester dans son estomac.

La main revint sur son dos. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Le garçon se leva et alla dans la chambre de la fille chercher une brosse à dents et du dentifrice, ainsi qu'un t-shirt appartenant à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il revint, elle avait la tête posée sur le carrelage, les larmes continuaient de couler mais les spasmes se faisaient plus espacés. Il se rassit à côté d'elle, un peu à court d'idée pouvant l'aider. Il sursauta en sentant la tête se poser sur son épaule. L'orbite humide servit à caler la tête grâce à l'os de l'épaule de l'homme. Il la porta et l'assit sur lui, la calant sur ses cuisses, la tête contre son cou. Elle se calma en peu de temps, sa main s'appuya son son torse. Elle sanglotait un peu, doucement, totalement épuisée.

-ça va mieux ?

Encore un simple hochement de tête.

-Je te ramènes dans ta chambre ?

Un autre hochement de tête, elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de vomir à nouveau.

-ok.

Il se leva en la portant en princesse. Le t-shirt tenait mal, menaçant à chaque instant de partir et de laisser la jeune fille à nouveau torse nu. Elle le remit vaguement en place. Il sourit et la porta jusque dans son lit, il ouvrit les draps et la posa sans trop la secouer pour lui éviter de nouveaux spasmes. Elle avait toujours sa tête contre son cou et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Elle se tenait à lui de manière désespérée. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Sa voix sortit comme un murmure, perdu dans l'immensité de la nuit.

-Pitié... M'abandonne pas... Pitié...

Les « pitié » s'enchaînèrent comme une litanie suppliante. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste doux et lui embrassa le front.

-Je reviens tout de suite. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il la força à le lâcher la mort dans l'âme, elle pleurait de plus belle, à moitié délirante de fatigue. Il remonta la couette sur elle dans un geste qui se voulait assuré. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, tira la chasse et ramassa les objets qu'il avait ramené, effaçant toutes les preuves. Il retourna dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour voir son état actuel. Elle pleurait encore, serrant la couette contre elle comme un corps. Il prit pitié une fois de plus, oubliant le début de nudité de la jeune fille il se glissa lui aussi dans les draps et remplaça la couette. La fille sembla apprécier puisqu'elle le serra fort, et se blotti la tête dans le cou offert et les jambes empêchant au maximum l'autre de bouger et donc de partir.

-T'inquiète je vais pas partir.

Elle se blottit d'autant plus et s'accrocha comme une moule à son rocher. Les bras chauds et musclés passèrent autour de sa taille et la collèrent encore un peu plus contre lui. Elle s'endormit, encore secouée par des spasmes espacés et beaucoup moins impressionnant que ceux d'avant. Sous ses doigts, l'homme pouvait sentir des côtes saillantes et une colonne vertébrale prête à traverser la peau trop fine. Les filles étaient vraiment trop sensibles. Tout ça pour un garçon aussi débile que Samford, tout ça pour une remarque maladroite, tout ça pour rien en somme. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle sourit un peu plus, qu'elle mange un peu plus, qu'elle vive un peu plus. Son frère se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle, mais il était dépassé, totalement. Incapable de gérer l'ingérable. Lui, il n'était même pas son ami, il était juste une connaissance, il ne pouvait pas se mêler de sa vie comme ça.

Elle respirait enfin tranquillement, blotti dans des bras qui n'auraient normalement jamais dût la toucher, mais qui la faisait se sentir si bien pour le moment. Elle voulait y rester pour l'éternité, ne jamais revoir celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur et l'âme sans même le savoir.

Le lendemain elle remit le t-shirt numéros 8 dans la chambre de son propriétaire en souriant un peu.

* * *

Un petit hétéro de temps en temps ça a jamais tué personne, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!

Gros bisous et a ce week end.


End file.
